worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Items
'Legend' Name of Item : Game effects : Buy/ sell values : Users of said item (where applicable) : In-game description : Availability and Location Consumables 'Healing' Moldy Bread : Heals 10 . : 2 / 1 : “Doesn't quite look delicious.” : Dropped by an enemy in the first battle. Sold in Episodes 1-3. Sardine Tin : Heals 20 . : 10 / 5 : “Smelly, but nutritious?” : Dropped by enemies in Episodes 1-3. Sold throughout the game. Soma : Heals 40 . : 25 / 12 : “Holiday time!” : Dropped by enemies in Episodes 1-3. Sold throughout the game. Slunk Nuggets : Heals 75 . : 50 / 25 : “For when veal ain't tender enough.” : Dropped by enemies in Episodes 3-4. Not sold in Chapter 1. 'Curative' Antivenom : Cures Poison. : 15 / 7 : “Removes poison, no questions asked.” : Dropped by enemies in Episode 1. Sold throughout the game. Eel Extract : Cures Stun and Stasis. : 30 / 15 : “Not so tasty, but cures stun and stasis.” : Dropped by enemies in Episodes 2-3. Sold in Episodes 2-4. Tepid Coffee : Cures Slow, Lagged and Drunk. : 40 / 20 : “Alleviates lag, slowness, and even drunkenness.” : Sold in Episodes 2-4. Holy Beverage : Cures Slow, Stun, Stasis, Weak, Choking, Drunk, Lagged and Poison. : 100 / 50 : “Not really holy. Drink it to cure most ailments.” : Dropped by Zofia, hidden in the Church Stairs level. Sold in Episode 4. 'Status Boost' Bull Testes : Attack +20% and Lift +50% for 3 turns. : 50 / 25 : “Gobbling them up gives you the strength of an auroch.” : Dropped by enemies in Episodes 2 and 4. Sold in Episodes 3-4. Foot Grease : Doubles for 3 turns. : 50 / 25 : “Doubles movement points. May have other uses.” : Dropped by enemies in Episodes 3 and 4. Sold in Episode 4. Korova Milk : Doubles regeneration for 3 turns. : 120 / 60 : “Full of knives.” : A secret item found inside the alligator-moose head in Pagoya Hole (Episode 4). 'Alcohol' Tainted Wine : Heals 30 , adds Drunk status (Attack +10%, Hit -20%, Evade -20%) : 20 / 10 : “Tastes like blindness.” : Dropped by enemies in Episode 3. Homemade Vodka : Heals 50 , adds Drunk status (Attack +25%, Hit -50%, Evade -50%) : 50 / 25 : “Heals 50 HP, but gets you sloppy drunk.” : Dropped by Claude in Pagoya Hole (Episode 4). 'Drugs' Jhurukian Upper : Adds Blown status (Movement +2, Attack +5, Hit +15% for 3 turns) : “Allows you to focus.” : Used by Boris. Not available for player use in Chapter 1. Phorian Opiate : Adds Numb status (Movement -1, Defense +10) : “Dulls the pain of combat.” : Used by Boris. Not available for player use in Chapter 1. Weapons 'Spears' Bronze Spear : Attack +17 : - / 5 : Ivan : “Scarcely better than a pointy stick.” : Initial equipment for Ivan. Not sold. Belayav Spear : Attack +18, Evade +5% : - / 10 : Ivan : “Favored weapon of drug-addled manor guards.” : Dropped by the Stanley in the Belayav Mansion Hallway. Not sold. Iron Spear : Attack +19, Hit +5% : 150 / 75 : Ivan : “A run-of-the-mill spear, perfect for any gimp.” : Sold in Episodes 2-4. Steel Spear : Attack +21 : 400 / 200 : Ivan : “Prod your enemies without mercy.” : Sold in Episodes 3-4. Guard's Spear : Attack +22 : - / 20 : Ivan : “Wielded by Tiervan guards.” : Dropped by Liam in the second Tiervan Station battle. Refined Spear : Attack +25 : 700 / 350 : Ivan : “For gentlemen and scholars only.” : Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. 'Knuckles' Tin Knuckle : Attack +12, Hit +10% : - / 2 : Ivan : “If you can't afford the brass, this is for you!” : Initial equipment for Ivan. Not sold. Brass Knuckle : Attack +15, Hit +10% : 100 / 50 : Ivan : “A classy addition to any fist.” : Sold in Episodes 2-4. Iron Knuckle : Attack +18, Hit +10% : 200 / 100 : Ivan : “You don't deserve this.” : Sold in Episodes 3-4. 'Swords' Wooden Sword : Attack +11 : - / 5 : Tevoran : “Fine for practice, but for combat...?” : Initial equipment for Tevoran. Not sold. Iron Sword : Attack +14, Hit +5% : 100 / 50 : Tevoran : “A fairly standard cutting device.” : Sold in Episodes 2-4. Steel Sword : Attack +17, Hit +5% : 250 / 125 : Tevoran : “Your enemies will fall onto this.” : Sold in Episodes 3-4. Refined Sword : Attack +19, Hit +10% : 450 / 225 : Tevoran : “Grant your foes a worthy end.” : Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. 'Crossbow' Flimsy Crossbow : Attack +14 : - / 5 : Ysabel : “It's held together by tape and cheap glue.” : Initial equipment for Ysabel. Not sold. Sturdy Crossbow : Attack +17, Hit +5% : 150 / 75 : Ysabel : “At least it won't fall apart.” : Sold in Episodes 2-4. Reinforced Crossbow : Attack +20, Hit +5% : 400 / 200 : Ysabel : “Less likely to explode.” : Sold in Episodes 3-4. Refined Crossbow : Attack +23, Hit +10% : 700 / 350 : Ysabel : “Elegant and efficient.” : Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. 'Daggers' Dagger : Attack +16, Hit +5% : - / 3 : Vadim, Ysabel : “About as amazing as you'd expect.” : Initial equipment for Vadim and Ysabel. Not sold. Switchblade : Attack +20, Hit +10% : 50 / 25 : Vadim, Ysabel : “Not at all anachronistic.” : Dropped by Las lo. Sold in Episodes 2-4. Steel Dagger : Attack +22, Hit +10% : 200 / 100 : Vadim, Ysabel : “Exactly what it sounds like.” : Dropped by Bernard in Tiervan Station. Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. 'Throwing Knives' Throwing Daggers : Attack +8 : - / 25 : Vadim : “They're a bit dull, aren't they...” : Initial equipment for Vadim. Not sold. Throwing Needles : Attack +11 : 200 / 100 : Vadim : “Suitable for sewing and skewering of all sorts.” : Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. 'Darts' Soft Darts : Attack +9 : - / 2 : Casimir : “Barely pierces a sheet of paper.” : Initial equipment for Casimir. Not sold. Sharp Darts : Attack +12, Hit +5% : 300 / 150 : Casimir : “Might actually pierce the flesh.” : Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. 'Sickles' Copper Sickle : Attack +19 : - / 2 : Oksana : “Actually made of inc.” : Initial equipment for Oksana. Not sold. Iron Sickle : Attack +22, Hit +5% : 300 / 150 : Oksana : “Hammer not included.” : Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. 'Enemy Weapons' : Weapons are only usable for enemy units and are unobtainable for player usage. Nunchaku : Attack +18 : “For martial arts masters only.” : Used by thugs in Episode 1. Butcher Knife : Attack +23, Hit +10% : “Who hasn't wanted to wield one in combat?” : Wielded by Boris. Cheap Bow : Attack +15 : “Liable to snap in half at a moment's notice.” : Used by archers in Boris' Mansion. Generic Rifle : Attack +15 : “May or may not blow up in your face.” : Voronese Soldier weapon. Ecthanian Sickle : Attack +10, Hit +5% : “What sort of holy person would wield this?” : Wielded by Monks in Episode 3. Fancy Bow : Attack +18, Hit +10% : “You're a dapper chap indeed when you carry this about.” : Used by archers in Zofia's Lair. Faulty Pistol : Attack +12 : “It'll do in a pinch, I guess.” : Used by Zofia. Revolving Cannon : Attack +15 : “Assembled quickly with a minimal budget.” : Turret weapon. Armor 'Light' Prole Clothes : Defense +1, S Defense +1 : - / 1 : Everyone : “A tacky outfit worn by low-class people.” : Initial equipment for Tevoran, Ysabel and Casimir. Not sold. Padded Clothes : Defense +2, S Defense +2 : 50 / 25 : Everyone : “Rather smelly, but won't hinder movement.” : Sold throughout the game. Classy Clothes : Defense +4, S Defense +4 : 200 / 100 : Everyone : “Raise your social status along with your armor rating.” : Sold throughout the game. 'Medium' Leather Vest : Defense +6, S Defense +4, Evade -10% : 170 / 85 : Ivan, Tevoran, Ysabel, Vadim, Oksana : “Might stop your entrails from spilling out.” : Sold in Episodes 2-4. Chain Leather : Defense +8, S Defense +6, Evade -15% : 300 / 150 : Ivan, Tevoran, Ysabel, Vadim, Oksana : “Leather reinforced by a thin layer of chainmail.” : Sold in Episodes 3-4. 'Heavy' Low-grade Plate : Defense +9, Evade -20% : 500 / 250 : Ivan, Tevoran : “The best any mercenary can afford (probably).” : Dropped by Benway in the Zofia's Fortress battle. Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. Plate Armor : Defense +12, Evade -25% : 700 / 350 : Ivan, Tevoran : “Could use a good cleaning, but it's tough.” : Dropped by Claude in the Tiervan Station battle. Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. 'Jackets' Cheap Leather Jacket : Defense +2, S Defense +1, Evade -10% : - / 25 : Ivan : “It's scuffed. It stinks. It'll do.” : Initial equipment for Ivan. Not sold. Average Leather Jacket : Defense +4, S Defense +2, Evade -10% : 100 / 50 : Ivan : “Pretty standard as silly coats go.” : Sold in Episodes 2-4. Greasy Leather Jacket : Defense +6, S Defense +4, Evade -10%, Move +1 : 250 / 125 : Ivan : “Allows you to slide through the room.” : Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. 'Robes' Monk Robe : Defense +3, S Defense +1 : - / 2 : Oksana : “Has an odor about it...kind of holy.” : Initial equipment for Oksana. Not sold. Deacon Robe : Defense +4, S Defense +3 : - / 25 : Oksana : “Covered with stains of questionable origin.” : Dropped by the Deacon in the Church of Ecthain Upper Room battle. Priest Robe : Defense +5, S Defense +7, Deflect +50% : 300 / 150 : Oksana : “50% deflect rate for ranged attacks (except bullets).” : Sold in Episode 4. 'Thug Gear' Thug Outfit : Defense +1 : - / 2 : Vadim : “Attire for the discerning thug.” : Initial equipment for Vadim. Not for sale in shops. Rogue Outfit : Defense +3, S Defense +3, Evade +5% : 300 / 150 : Vadim : “You'll be evasive as a shadow in the shade.” : Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. 'Enemy Armor' : Armor is only usable for enemy units and is unobtainable for player usage. Tiervan Guard Gear : Defense +5, S Defense +1, Evade -10% : “Standard issue uniform for Tierva's sentries.” : Worn by Boris' Guards and Tiervan Guards in Episodes 2 and 4. Voronese Uniform : Defense +3 : “Wearing it makes you a walking target.” : Worn by Voronese Soldiers in Episode 3. Boris' Noble Garb : Defense +3, S Defense +5 : “Encrusted with the residue of expensive drugs.” : Worn by Boris. Combat Dress : Defense +5, Evade +10% : “Slatternly and expensive as well as battle-ready.” : Worn by Zofia. Accessories Tevoran's Belt : Attack +1, +20 : - / 25 : “A memento from some old war.” : Initial equipment for Tevoran. Procurer's Cane : +10 : - / 12 : “Garners the respect of a certain crowd.” : Found in the secret stash of the Thieves' Warehouse, Inner Chamber. Thief Gloves : Hit +10% : - / 25 : “Prime for pilfering both the living and the dead.” : Found in the well in Boris' Courtyard. Boris' Ring : Evade +10% : - / 25 : “Gets you moving for unknown reasons.” : Dropped by Boris. Blessed Girdle : S Attack +4 : - / 50 : “Divine forces (attempt to) hide your beer gut.” : Found behind the bookshelf in the Church of Ecthain Stairs map. Holy Undergarments : S Defense +4 : - / 25 : “Defends against mysterious odors.” : Dropped by Otis. Spiked Helmet : Attack +4, Defense -3, S Defense -3 : - / 30 : “Gives you the sudden urge to smite everyone around you.” : Dropped by Henrick in the second Tiervan Station battle. Red Belt : Counter +25% : - / 250 : “Counters enemies' melee attacks 25% of the time.” : Found near a pile of trash in Zofia's Lair. Category:Items